Angel creed
by hexdragonqueen
Summary: When Allen returned to the black order he finds his brother and sister there waiting for him. The three of them leave the order to return home to the Angel Creed. The Angel Creed is the name of the group that protect many dimension, The only way to be apart of it is to be an Angel. What trouble can Allen and his siblings get into? Angel!Allen I don't own ay-man.


**This is a redo for this chapter. I became aware of some spelling mistakes that not corrected. I do have dyslexia, which makes it a little hard to get my thought out and have them spelled correctly. By reading the original of this chapter you would have seen that I flip –el and –le a lot (along with other letters). I do like it when I am notified of my mistakes so I can learn from then.**

**~ thanks for your understanding **

**hexdragonqueen**

Allen and his friends plus Link were on their way back from a mission that put massive strain on all of the exorcist. Lavi just had to say the magic phrases that thing could not go worse than they already had. Of cores after he said that 7 level ones, 9 level twos, and 5 level threes appeared in front of them. Not being given any time to think of a plan all of the akuma forced them into a fight. Once the fighting was over all of the exorcist were either collapsed from exhaustion or were about to, that is all but Allen. "Beansprout how are you still standing? I would have thought that you would have gone out first not Lenalee. How did you do it?" Lavi ask. Allen tried to not lash out at Lavi. "First you can stop calling me that. The name is Allen, A-L-L-E-N, how hard is it for you to say. You are just as bad as BaKanda. I guess you can say I tapped in to some extra power to keep me standing." It was just then that Allen remembered that Link was still with them. "Walker what do you mean extra power?" Allen knew that if he told the truth the others would not believe him. Believe that he, Allen Walker, the host for a Noah, which was not even in him, was part of an angel race. Of cores he had wings but he kept them hidden and Innocence was made of the angels as weapons with some humans being able to us it. That was why accommodators were so rare and Allen could bring out the best of Crown Clown. Allen knew that he was not the only angel in the order. Not all angels are as sweet as Allen. The other angel is Cross. Cross was like a parental figure for him was training as an exorcist. But when it came down to it his only family was his brother and sister. They are both older than him so that made Allen the baby brother to them both. Allen did feel guilty using Mana Walker to help get closer to the earl but never imagined it would backfire to the point where Allen had a scar over his eye, it did give him the excuse to use his ability to track Akuma. Allen was order to get in to the black order and assist Cross with his missions. That was the only reason that Allen agreed to work with Cross. Cross may be an angel but he was still a womanizing, drunk that had a massive det. As they entered the Order Allen could feel the boost that he gave himself fading. Thinking he could at less make it to his room Allen pushed on, only to collapse **Komi**'s office. Before Allen completely blackout he herd his name be called out in non-other than his sister's, Nicole's, voice.

When Allen woke up he saw a smiling Nicole looking down at him. Nicole was wearing a red long shirt with a dark blue skirt. Nicole had dirty blond medium length hair and brown silver eyes. Looking be on Nicole Allen could see his Brother James resting up against the wall. Had short red-ish brown hair with silver eyes like his younger sister and brother. James was dressed in brown pants and a green shirt. "Hey sleepy head, it's good to see you up now. Nicole was complaining about how long you were asleep and was impatient to wake you up." James said. "I was not complaining. Ok maybe I was….. Just a little bit though." Hearing his older sibling argue was a sight Allen missed. He remembered the times when they were younger and Nicole and himself would go out and cause trouble only to have James come and fix their mess. If it was possible Nicole was more childish then he was, and Allen admit to himself that he was childish at time. Allen let out a small laugh that got his sibling's attention. Nicole and James came up to Allen and hugged him. "It's good to see you two again after this long time. Not to ruin this happy moment, but what are you doing here? You two hated how I was given a mission at the order and said you wanted nothing to do with it, so why are you here?" Allen asked. "Allen, why did you to bring up bad memories we were have shush a good time and" Nicole was cut off by James's hand over her mouth "Nicole stop dogging the question. Well Allen, we are here because we were going to meet up with you at you next mission here so you could join us again but some other members of this god forsaken place saw us using our innocence and brought us back here to question us on our knowledge of the so call holy war and want us to be pawns for them. We denied and were just about to put up a fight when you came into the room and fell. The two of us refused to leave your side. You woke up and that brings you up to date." James finished explaining. Sometime while he was Nicole escaped him only to get up in Allen face to do her turn of explain. She wasn't going to let James have all of the fun. "We told them that we would not tell leave your side or explain how we know you. Allen lets go. I don't like it here. Everyone doesn't like how friendly we are with you. They tried to tell us that you were on a watch for being a traitor. Our little Allen would never go against your orders. Beside you have new ones now that involve us. I just thought of something. When were the last time you took to the sky?" Nicole just kept going on and on and on. James and Allen both had a sweet drop by how hyper their sister could be. She finally stopped when Lavi came in to the room. And to tradition Lavi try to hit on Nicole. Too bad Lavi was only met with the tip of James black sword, Allen's white crown belt and Nicole's gray chain whip. At the same time James and Allen said "Never talk to our sister like that again you stupid rabbit." Once Lavi snapped out of shock, his bookman side kicked in "I only came to check on Allen," not wanting to anger an already mad Allen, "What do you mean by sister Allen I thought you told me that your birth parents abandoned you and that you have no brother or sisters?" Before Allen could clarify what was happening James jumped in laughing. "You still using that lie to get around. Little bro you love to get sympathy out of people then saying you don't mind. Only to get them raped around you little finger. Allen you are the best." "Well are you going to share all of my secrets or am I still allowed to keep some things to myself." Allen replied annoyed at his brother. "Well you see Allen is fine so we will be going now. James, stop picking on Allen. Come on you two I want to hit the sky before it to dark out. I hate flying on moonless nights." Nicole acting like a protective sister started to usher her two brothers out of the room only to be meat with the Crow guard that had to watch over her brother. "Where do you think you're going with Mr. Walker? He is to stay in my supervision he will not leave this building. Now that Mr. Walker is awake explain how you know each other." They were now creating a crowed. Most were hoping that Allen had finally lost it and was going to be killed but others were hoping it was just Allen making fun of the crow member like he did. James felt the air get heavier and pulled his siblings closer to his side. He started to talk to the other two though there linked minds. Of the Angels they were only sibling angels could speak to each other though their minds in there were within range of each other **(A/n) from here on out if words are **_Like this it means that they are talking to each other though their minds._** ) **_"Allen, Nicole I say we do a show to say goodbye and why they should not mess with us." _ Nicole and Allen both shook their heads in agreement. On their command the wings that were being hidden by the three's magic became visible to all. They took to the air for their own protection. James's wings were black, Nicole's were gray, and Allen's being white. James started to speak. "Members of this order we will be taking our leave. Know that if try to harm us you will be making enemies with people that are stronger than yourselves. We are brothers and sister by blood and with the Creed of Angels on our side, as our family we watch each other's backs. Know that you are already walking on a thin line based on what you have done to our brother Allen and Elder Cross." Allen could see some of the members shaking in their boots. Than Allen head that evil baster's voice. Taking his sister's hand she knew that the person speaking against them was someone who had hurt her brother. Leverrier then spoke "You're making yourselves enemies by siding with Walker it is clear that you are not human and we care nothing about this F****ing group you are with. If you are against us, we will take you down now and clip those wings of yours. Crow attack them now make sure they do not get away." Seeing that there was no confining them to not attack they attempted to get away without killing any one. Nicole generated a shield around them as they flew a wall "They must not be that smart if they are flying stated at wall." Some random person that was against them. Just as they would have hit the wall a circular portal appeared with a pair of wings glowing taking the three siblings away to somewhere unknown. When the portal disappeared it left a pair of wings burned into the wall.

**Hey Thanks for reading if you have any questions pleas add it to the review.**

**Review favorite and follow **


End file.
